The present invention relates to traffic markers and, more particularly, to self-righting traffic markers which return to their normal erect position after being knocked over.
One kind of portable marker or road sign currently in use is the coloured, e.g. red and white, traffic cone. However, this cone has a number of disadvantages. For example, it is easily toppled over by passing vehicles; it can be blown away by the wind, the upper part of the cone becomes increasingly narrow so as to become less clearly visible and therefore less efficient as a warning sign; and the warning display area is small in proportion to the road space occupied by its base.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple but efficient portable traffic marker which reduces or eliminates at least some of the disadvantages associated with the traffic cone.